Forever and For Always
by Natsumi Akamatsu
Summary: Yami falls in love with a girl he met in the streets of Egypt. When something bad happens, and they are separated, will they ever see each other again? If so, will they still love each other?
1. The Meeting

Ok peeps. This is like the first story I EVER wrote so please be kind!

Yami: *sighs* You're pathetic…

Me: *hits Yami in the head* Quiet you!

Yami: Ow…

Me: Now. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything I might mention in this story. Except I own Chelea. That's it so don't sue me…

IMPORTANT NOTE: I am kinda going by the Forbidden Memories story. I KNOW THIS IS NOT WHAT HAPPENED! Oh, and I never reached the part in the game where you find out Tristan's name so I made one up. Stupid rental games… On with the story!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Section 1: Before

Chapter 1: The Meeting

It was a humid Egyptian night, and Simon Muron warned the young pharaoh not to go out. He had a habit of dressing like a commoner and going to play cards. He also had a habit of not listening. Simon was starting to regret teaching the young pharaoh the game at all. Though, Simon had to admit, he was very skilled.

The pharaoh was fifteen, and very adventurous as most teens are. He met his friends, Teana, Jono, and Trikan, in the town's square.

"Hey Yami!" they said together.

"Hey," _Pharaoh_ Yami replied.

"Let's look around. After all, it _is _a festival," Teana said.

They looked around awhile until they heard a beautiful music coming from a corner of the square. They made there way through the crowd to get a better look at the performance. Yami stopped dead when he seen the girl who was singing.

She was beautiful! More beautiful than all the girls in his court. Her, real, brown hair came down to her shoulders with two blonde streaks surrounding her face. She had warm olive green eyes that scanned the crowd every so often. The girl had on a white tube and a white knee length skirt. Around her neck was a small gold ankh on a black string. Yami now believed in love at first sight.

Yami was amazed when the girl started to sing a pretty love song. Her voice was so enchanting. Her eyes scanned the crowd, and stopped on him. He'll never forget the look on her face, as if she fell in love with him too. From that moment on, their hearts and souls would be forever bound.

*****

Little did they know, a ruthless, cold-hearted mage named Seth also had his eye on the girl singing in the plaza. He didn't see who she had her eye on, but he did see the look in her eyes. Seth didn't like the fact that a girl of such beauty could love anyone but him. He wanted her by his side, and he always got what he wanted. And he never cared how. Seth smiled to himself. His plan was ingenious.

*****

Yami and his friends found the girl by the edge of the Nile River, rinsing the sweat off her forehead. She was as beautiful as ever. Jono's and Trikan's eyes widen, but Yami's stayed the same. He usually didn't lose his cool around girls.

"Great show. You sing beautifully," Yami said.

The girl jumped, obviously startled, and turned around to see who spoke. "Oh, thank you. And you are…?" she asked.

"My name is Yami. This is Teana, Jono, and Trikan," Yami answered, pointing to each of them.

"I am Chelea, Chelea Con Carni," Chelea said, smiling slightly.

"Would you like to join us, or would you rather rest? After all you did out there, I could have never been able to do that!" Teana said.

"Thanks. I can teach you someday," Chelea offered. "It's actually quite easy."

They walked around the festival while Chelea told them about herself. All the while Yami listened intently, debating whether to tell her about who he really was, Pharaoh Yami. He finally decided he would tell her when the time came. When he did decide to tell her, he was going to ask her to live in the palace with him.

Chelea's story was one of those sad but true stories. Her mother died when she was a baby, and her father re-married. She had four sisters and two brothers. She was the youngest out of all of them. As she grew up, she became more beautiful (even though she said she wasn't). When she was three, her step-mother was starting to become aware of her beauty, and she didn't like that at all. She ordered Chelea's father to banish her from the house. Chelea's father was crushed, but he dared not disobey his wife.

Chelea spent most of her life by the Nile River. Because of her "beauty", she had to learn to defend herself. She became very skilled in all sorts of fighting, swords and fists mostly. The animals, even the vicious Nile crocodiles, started to like her very quickly. Chelea learned how to dance from the strange behavior of the Nile birds. 

Yami found himself falling more deeply in love with her with each passing word. He didn't know why though…

"But enough about me, I want to hear about all of you," Chelea said.

"Nothing really to except we're best friends," Yami answered her. 

"But Yami-" Jono started, but Yami gave him a silencing look.

"What?" Chelea asked, looking at both of them.

"Nothing…" Jono muttered.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Me: Ugh! That was terrible! *bangs head off desk*

Yami: I don't think it was.

Me: YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO SAY THAT!

Yami: O.O

Me: Anyway, in case any of y'all is confused, "Chelea" sounds like "chili". And yes I know chili con carnie is a food dish. My evil swim instructor started calling me that after Ashley (hereby know as "Devil's Spawn") kept calling me Chelea… *grumbles*

Darn. There's something else I wanted to say… Oh yeah! Flames are accepted (though I prefer nice reviews ^_^) because they kick my butt into shape. I have other stories not on FanFiction they are WAY better than this, I just wanted to get Chelea's story out.

Ok. I'm done babbling. R&R! 

Oh, it MIGHT take me awhile to update cause school is so evil.


	2. Hidden Secrets

Me: Wow. I got this chapter up quicker than I expected…

Yami: And with all that homework you had…

Me: -_-; You're tellin' me… Anyway, I got like 4 reviews! ^_^ That's more than I expected! 

Yami: I told you, you can write well, and so did Catherine and Dustie!

Me: *blushes* 

Now reviewer shout-outs:

Nataku Taishi~~ I'm so gald you like it! ^_^ Here's the update you wanted! ^_~

Catherine-Rain1~~ *is hit* oww… Well it does compared to my other stories. -_- I just wanted to get Chelea's story out before I posted anymore. ^_^; *gasps* Marik said my story was good! That's odd… Oh yeah… *Yami hits Marik in the head* 

Sweet Kagome-chan~~ Yup. Took me long enough, huh? ^_~ Anyways I probably wouldn't have even got this chappie done if you hadn't made me. :P

Yomiuri-Shaman~~ I don't HATE them… it's just they get on my nerves at times. And Marik and Yami Marik have replaced Kaiba in my #1 slot on my hate list. Oh yeah, I don't like Miroku! . I know someone that does though, I just won't say their name in fear of my life…

Now that that's over, on with chappie two!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Chapter 2: Hidden Secrets

It was a beautiful day to Yami. Of course, now everyday was a beautiful day now that Chelea had come into his life. Yami was heading into town dressed as a commoner again. He just wanted to enjoy life. He didn't have any plans, and decided to surprise Chelea with some flowers. 

Yami walked down to the place where Chelea showed them she lived. Her house was desserted, but there were footprints leading down the river. Yami followed them a long way until he came to an oasis.

The footprints led into the oasis, so, once again, Yami followed them. Finally, the footprints ended at a waterfall. Chelea was in separate cavern with a smaller waterfall in it. Her white dress clung to her, revealing all her curves. 

Chelea walked out of the cavern and into the woods. Yami was just about to leave when he heard a rustling sound behind him. He turned to see Chelea standing there, wearing a dry white dress that came down to her ankles.

"I see I have a cute little spy," she said smiling at him.

"You look beautiful," Yami said immediately.

Chelea blushed. "No I'm not."

Yami shook his head at her, but decided arguing with her was not smart.

"Is there something you needed, Yami?" Chelea asked him.

Yami handed her the flowers. "For you."

Chelea took them and blushed again. "Thank you."

Yami sighed. "Chelea, I have something to tell you…"

"Yes?"

"I'm not who you think I am, I am Pharaoh Yami," he looked at the ground, feeling really guilty about lying to her.

Chelea giggled. "I know. I've known since I first saw you."

"You did? How?" Yami looked up at her, shock and surprise written all over his face.

Now it was Chelea's turn to say. "Before I tell you, you must promise me something."

"Yes?" Yami asked, now concerned slightly.

"Promise me, that what I'm going to say won't come between us," Chelea looked at him, sorrow in her usually warm olive green eyes.

"Yes! I promise, Chelea," he said, and he meant it too.

Chelea sighed again. "All right. I am a mage. I found out a few years ago. I didn't want to tell you around the others. Sometimes, I'm ashamed of it because I've seen so many evil mages in my life…"

"I am glad you told me, Chelea. I don't see how you could ever be evil. This will be our little secret," Yami smiled at her.

"Thank you! You made me feel so much better!" she smiled. Then she kissed him, really kissed him.

Yami blinked. He couldn't say anything, she took his breath away.

When Yami regained his composure, he asked her the one question he'd been wanting to since he first seen her, "Will you come live in the palace with me?"

She smiled and said, "Yes. Yes I will."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Me: . Lovey-dovey stuff! *twitch* I can't remember why I wrote that…

Yami: Catherine, I shall kill you for getting her into those violent animes!

Me: *hits Yami with a baseball bat* Oh no you won't! 

Yami: @_@

Me: I forgot to say something in the first chappie: I don't own the Shania Twain song "Forever and For Always." I just thought that would fit my story nicely. ^_^

R&R please! *puppy eyes* 


	3. Betrayal and Blackmail

Keket: I'M SORRY!!! I'M SORRY!!! I know I haven't updated in a LONG time and I'm really sorry! I haven't been able to write in awhile for reasons…

Yami: I told you those chat rooms are bad for you…

Keket: *hits Yami in the head* It's not just those!

Yami: Oww… *rubs his head*

Keket: Anyway, I changed my name due to my new obsession with Trigun!

Yami: *mutters under his breath* Stupid Legato…

Keket: *ignores Yami* Now for reviewer shout outs!

Kagomae Higurashi: Please don't hurt my Fluffy! *puppy eyes* I am continuing!

Nataku Taishi: O.O; Woops… It didn't look so short when I was typing it. Well this chappie's longer. I think…

Catherine-Rain1: *laughs at Marik* Haha! *clears throat* NO MORE BIRDS AND WOLVES!!!!! Okie? Okie. ^_^ Lylas Cat :P

Yami Rose: *sweat drop* Continuing! ^_^;

Keket: *sighs* Some peoples (*cough cough Catherine cough cough Yami Rose*) actually sent me death threats… O.O I don't mind them really… It's what got this chappie out. :P

On with the story!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Chapter 3: Betrayal and Blackmail

It had been a week since Chelea moved into the palace, and she was already making friends, except for Aurora. For some reason Aurora hated her. The other girls said Aurora wanted the pharaoh all to herself. Sometimes Aurora would disappear for a couple hours. Chelea wondered why she left if she wanted the pharaoh so bad…

*****

What Chelea didn't know was that Aurora was goin to see Seth. Seth was visiting the palace and saw the girl in the plaza with the pharaoh. Seth asked Aurora who she was.

"Her name is Chelea Con Carni," Aurora answered coldly. "The pharaoh says he met her in the plaza. Why do you ask?"

"I think she would make a good wife for me," Seth replied.

"No Seth, no! Not you too! Seth don't you dare think about it!" she screamed. "I don't want to lose someone else I care about to that wench!"

"Stop it, Aurora. You're my friend. I want you to spy on them. I am sure you know the term _blackmail_?" Seth said with an evil grin.

Aurora smiled and said, "Yes. I will. I am sorry, Seth."

*****

Back at the palace, Chelea was entertaining Yami with cheap tricks she found out she could do. She'd make herself hover off the ground a few feet, and make random objects levitate. A few times, she made Yami levitate. 

Chelea was still messing around with her magic when Aurora came back. Aurora almost screamed, but kept silent. At least she had found the perfect blackmail for Seth.

*****

The next day, Chelea stopped Aurora in the hall.

"Hey Aurora!" Chelea said cheerfully. "Where were you last night?"

"Wouldn't you like to know, mage," Aurora answered coldly as she walked away.

Chelea looked at her, horrified. She looked around, thankful no one had heard. 'How did she know!' Chelea though to herself. Chelea remembered the night before. 'She must have seen me mess around with my magic!' she thought.

Chelea ran to the throne room. Yami was sitting on the throne and listening to the kingdom's problems. Chelea felt guilty about disturbing him, but this was an emergency.

"Pharaoh! Pharaoh Yami!" Chelea said in a panicked voice that echoed. She bowed out of respect.

"Yes Chelea?" Yami asked her concernedly.

"We have to talk as soon as you get a chance," she answered, not wanting to bother him anymore than she already did.

"Chelea, what's wrong?" he asked, worry etching his face.

"I shall tell you later, my pharaoh. Good day," Chelea bowed again and walked out of the throne room.

*****

Aurora smiled to herself. She was going to savor Chelea's horrified face for a long time. She was on her way to tell Seth the glorious news she had seen last night.

Seth was at the palace today along with some other mages. To this day, Aurora still did not know why they came so regularly. She found Seth in the courtyard.

"Seth, I have information for you, and I think you might enjoy this more than I do," she said dryly. "Chelea's a mage…"

Seth's face brightened. "She is?"

"Yes. When I came back, she was fooling around with her magic. She's mediocre, though," Aurora grinned. "You should have seen her face when I told her I knew!"

Seth grinned. "Perfect…"

*****

Yami was on his way to meet Chelea in her room. He was worried about her. She had been panicked when she came to him that afternoon.

Yami found Chelea sitting on her bed with a glazed look to her eyes. He walked over to her and put his arms around her. She looked up at him, fear written all over her pretty face.

"Chelea, what happened today to make you like this?" he asked, his voice soothing.

"I don't know what to do, Yami. Aurora knows that I'm a mage. She saw us last night," she answered, looking at the floor.

"It's okay, Chelea," he told her. "I'm always here for you, just like I promised… always."

"Oh Yami! I don't know what I'd do without you!" Chelea said. "I love you with all of my heart…"

Yami held her closer. "I love you, too, Chelea. And I always will. No matter what…"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Keket: More sweetness… *twitch twitch*

Yami: *snickers*

Keket: Oh yes, before I forget, I already have this story written in a notebook. It's just the fact of TIME when I get to write it…

Yami: Maybe you should stay out of the ch-

Keket: *hits Yami a third time* 

Yami: OW! 

Keket: Anyway again, I have like 40 pages written so y'all don't hafta worry bout story shortness.

Yami: *hits Keket in the head* Payback!

Keket: ABUSE!

*police officer walks in and arrests Yami*

Keket: O.O *evil grin* *snaps her fingers and Legato Bluesummers appears* 

Fan girls: *screams*

Keket: *sends fan girls to the Shadow Realm* Muhahaha!

Legato: Where am I?

Keket: You are now my new muse!

Legato: ………..

Keket: Now R&R!


	4. Tragedy

Keket: I'm sorry! Again! *bows* Forgive me? Please? ^_^; Anyways, I have good news. Two thing s of good news actually… One: I updated! ^_^ And Two: The police officers let Yami go!

*Yami and Legato glaring at each other*

Keket: O.O; Well I guess I better start the story before they kill each other…

Yami: Tulip Head…

Legato: Pineapple Boy…

Keket: -_-;

*Dust cloud appears as Legato and Yami start fighting*

Keket: O.O;;;; On with the story! *tries to break up the fight*

******************************************************

Chapter 4: Tragedy

Chelea had finally recovered from the shock of being discovered that she was a mage, with Yami's help of course. In fact, she didn't believe she could have gotten through it if Yami hadn't been there. Chelea was a lot more cautious doin magic now though. She was starting to develop more magical abilities as well. She could sense things before she saw them. Chelea had already been a little physic, which is how she knew Yami was pharaoh. She also started reading the stars.

One day she came to Yami with a concern. "Yami, I've been reading the stars and I am concerned about what they say…" she said.

"Well, what _do_ they say?" Yami asked her.

"Well first they say the mage, Seth, is in love with me…"

"Seth? Oh yes Seth. I never did like him…" Yami said.

Chelea laughed. "I don't even know who he is! Anyway, that's not the worst of it. Something bad is going to happen to both of us. It's going to happen to me first, but I couldn't decipher what it was."

This sparked Yami's interest. "Who's involved and how bad?"

"According to the stars, it's going to be very bad, but we both will live. They say that you, me, Seth, and Aurora are involved."

After that, Chelea and Yami spent as much time as possible with each other. They'd sit and in the courtyard in the evening and watch the sun go down. Chelea would sing wonderful songs she wrote in her spare time. They would talk about anything. They just wanted to hear each other's voices.

A couple weeks later, Yami was really busy. Chelea decided to go into town. After all, she hadn't been there since she moved into the palace. Yami gave her money to spend, but she wasn't planning on it.

She walked around looking at shops while people stared at her. She was used to it by now. Chelea was starting to head back to the palace when she spotted Aurora. Chelea started to yell at her but stopped. 'I wonder where she's going,' Chelea thought to herself.

Chelea's curiosity got the best of her. She followed Aurora to the mage's temple where she heard Aurora talking.

"Hello Seth," she was saying.

"Do you have any information for me?" a man, Chelea guessed to be Seth, asked.

"Yes I do, Seth. In fact, I believe we have a visitor… Mages! Bring me Chelea!" 

Chelea didn't have a chance to process what Aurora had said when three pairs of hands grabbed her. She had no time to defend herself. The mages brought her into a brightly lit room and tied her hands together. She looked up and saw Aurora standing next to a man.

"You must be the mage Seth I've been warned about…" Chelea said coldly. Her sudden hatred for Seth surprised her.

"Yes I am," Seth said smoothly. "I have an offer for you."

"And what might that be?" Chelea snapped.

"Come join the other mages and I," he walked over to her and took her face in his right hand. Seth's eyes seem to pierce her soul, which made her hatred grow. "You, my dear Chelea, can be my wife. You and I were meant for each other. We are both mages after all…"

"Never!" Chelea shouted. "I will never join you!"

"Feisty aren't we, Chelea?" he said smugly. "I guess I'm going to have to teach you respect the hard way…"

Seth muttered something Chelea could not hear. All of a sudden, Chelea felt unspeakable pain. It was like her whole body was on fire. She screamed an ear shattering scream, but Seth seemed to be enjoying himself.

*****

Yami sighed. It had been a long day. He was glad he had Chelea to "come home to". He walked to her room, but she wasn't there. Yami asked the other girls where she was. They said she hadn't come back yet.

Yami decided to go looking for Chelea. He changed into his commoners outfit, and went into town. Yami asked around, but nobody had seen her for awhile. He walked around looking for her.

He was close to the mage's temple when he heard a scream. 'Chelea!' he thought, remembering what she had told him about Seth. 'Oh no! Seth!' he thought, running to the temple.

He had no trouble getting in, which he found strange. Yami followed the sound of laughter and screaming. He came to a large room in the center of the temple and saw Chelea trembling on the floor. She was surrounded by mages. Aurora stood next to Seth, both of whom were smirking. Yami narrowed his eyes. He hated Seth for putting Chelea through this pain. He promised himself he would avenge Chelea.

*****

Chelea thought she was going to die. She could sense Yami watching from the shadows and could feel his outrage. Chelea didn't blame him, she was just glad it wasn't him going through this pain.

When Seth stopped he said, "Now will you join us? And be my wife? Or must I teach you more respect?"

"Never! I'll never join you and you must think I'm crazy to think I'd even consider marrying _you_!" Chelea shouted defiantly.

"Fine. Have it your way," he smirked evilly.

Chelea cried out for Yami as she felt a fresh spasm of pain. This was followed by laughter from the mages and Aurora.

"Yami doesn't even know you're here! He can't help you now," Seth said cruelly.

"I'll have to disagree, Seth," Chelea heard Yami say.

"Pharaoh Yami! Seize him mages!" Seth shouted.

Yami fought the mages as best he could, but they over powered him. The mages held him back as he struggled to get to Chelea.

"Resistance is useless! My mages easily over power you!" Seth said with a cold laugh.

"Let Chelea go you monster!" Yami shouted at Seth.

"Fine. Untie her mages…" Seth grinned his trademark evil grin.

"But Seth-" Aurora started but Seth silenced her with a look.

The mages untied Chelea's hands. She started to run towards Yami. 

"Yami!" she yelled.

"Chelea!" he called back to her, the mages still holding him in place.

Seth shouted something and held out a blank dueling card. Chelea stopped halfway to Yami. She screamed in pain and fell backwards, hitting the floor with an echoing _thud_. She lay still were she fell.

Yami stood shocked, looking at Chelea's limp body lying on the floor. He couldn't let himself believe she was gone. Yami looked up at Seth. He was smirking and holding up the blank card. It was no longer blank. Chelea's picture was on it; she was crying.

"What have you done to her?!" Yami finally regained his voice.

"I've trapped her soul in this card…" Seth answered coolly.

"Bring her back!" Yami yelled, furious.

"I can't," Seth smirked. He was enjoying Yami's pain.

"Why can't you? You did this!"

"She can't get out of the card until she becomes a sorceress. I will keep her card until then. Don't worry…" Seth smirked again.

"I don't think so Seth! I challenge you to a duel! If I win, I get Chelea's card, and if you win, you can have my Millennium Puzzle!" Yami challenged him.

"You have a Millennium Item?!" Seth asked, shocked.

"Yes. You must not listen very well Seth…" Yami said smugly.

"I accept your challenge, pharaoh," Seth agreed. "Let him go. We need to practice… not that I need it of course…"

The mages let Yami go and followed after Seth. Yami ran over to Chelea. He held her close to him. She was like a rag doll, limp and lifeless.

"Oh Chelea… What has he done to you…?" he said to her, letting a tear roll down his cheek. 

******************************************************

*Legato and Yami both tied to chairs on either side of the room*

Keket: *dusts off hands* Ok there's the 4th chapie! ^_^ Hope 'ya liked it! Oh yeah, lemme just say, Andy, it's really odd to see my name in the review board on my own story… -_-; Oh well. I is glad you reviewed anyway! 

R&R!


	5. The Duel

Keket: Heh heh… Yes. I know it's been a long time since I updated this story… I'm sorry! I've been busy with my other one (which also needs updating… .;) and I had difficulty finding the pages I needed. Not to mention I'm losing some of my interest in Yu-Gi-Oh. I still like it but my one friend got me watching more anime. 

WARNINGS: I don't know how to duel nor have I memorized Yami and Kaiba's decks. When I looked to my friends for advice, neither did they… -_-; So I'm REALLY sorry about the duel. It's a sentence. When I was writing it, I hit a road block and my friend wrote "the sentence". Blame her! ^_~ Please forgive me about the duel. I'm REALLY sorry! Also, I'm really sorry if this story is moving too fast. Like I said before, this is my first fic EVER. Bear with me ^_^;;

******************************************************

Chapter 5: The "Duel"

Yami was grieving the loss of Chelea. He never knew such pain existed. Yami wondered if Chelea felt like this. He guessed she did because when he had seen her on the card, she'd been crying. 'Ra, I miss her,' he thought to himself.

He was getting ready to his duel with Seth. Simon Muron was helping him practice. Yami now dueled with a vengeance that sort of scared Simon.

"Focus, my pharaoh! Focus!" he said after Yami beat him for the tenth time. Yami hadn't been putting his mind in the game.

"Bad use of words for someone who's losing," Yami answered rather coldly.

"My dear pharaoh, you must put your mind and your heart in the game, even if your heart may be broken and your mind full of vengeance. There are still people that care about you!"

"Like who?"

"Like me. And don't forget your friends Teana, Trikan, and Jono. There are still many people, my pharaoh. Can you not see? Or has your pain blinded you?" Simon tried to sound as caring as possible. He had never been good at this kind of stuff.

Yami's face softened. "You're right… I think I need a break…"

"You do that my dear pharaoh. You rest…"

*****

Yami sat in Chelea's room, staring at the floor, just as Chelea had done the night Aurora discovered her secret. Remembering that one memory brought a fresh spasm of pain to his heart. Yami put a hand to his chest; his heart. It was beating fast. He got up and walked over to the bed.

Yami had brought Chelea's body back from the temple, and had laid it on the bed. Yami set a chair beside it and now sat in it. He sat there looking at her, caressing her hand.

He didn't know when, but Yami dozed off. He had a dream; with Chelea in it.

"Yami," she said calmly.

"Chelea! Please come back! I need you… I miss you…" Yami pleaded.

"I'm sorry, Yami, but I can't. Seth was telling the truth. I can't get until I'm a sorceress…"

"But Seth never tells the truth!"

"Yami, you must listen to me. I am always with you. Clear your mind and your heart, and you'll win. But be warned; Seth has many powerful monsters at his disposal. Believe in your cards and me. I will help you when you need me. I will always love you…" Chelea started leaving, but never took her eyes off Yami.

"Chelea! Please don't go! Chelea!" Yami shouted.

"Believe, Yami. Believe…"

"Chelea!"

Yami awoke with a start. It was already morning. He went to prepare for his duel with Seth. Seth was already waiting for him.

"Sleep well, pharaoh?" Seth sneered.

"Shut your mouth Seth," Yami growled. "Let's just start the duel…"

"Fine. Prepare to lose, oh great pharaoh," Seth laughed.

"I think _you'll_ be the one losing, Seth, now that my mind and heart are clear.

They went down to the town's dueling center. Teana, Jono, Trikan, and Simon Muron accompanied Yami. Seth had a few people to support him, although Yami didn't know their names. 

Seth and Yami took their places at the dueling podiums. Yami felt no fear as he laid his cards down. He knew his and Chelea's heart was in them. Seeing Chelea in his dream gave him the strength and confidence he needed.

Chelea had been right, Seth had many powerful monsters, but Yami did too. Yami also had more reasons to fight for, whereas Seth only wanted Yami's Millennium Puzzle. 

Yami couldn't see Chelea, but he could feel her watching somehow. He didn't know how or where, but he knew she was.

Yami put his heart in the duel and beat Seth.

Seth didn't take losing well. He threw Chelea's card at Yami, meaning to hit him in the head. Yami caught it, and felt relieved to have it back with him. She mouthed "I love you".

"I love you, too," Yami said to her.

"How touching… Now give me your Millennium Item!" Seth ordered.

"No! You lost! I won!" Yami shouted.

"Defiance gets you nowhere! Chelea was defiant, and now look where she is now!" he yelled.

"Never talk about Chelea! You don't have the right for her name to escape your foul lips!"

"You shall learn respect for me as Chelea did!"

Seth muttered a spell, but shrieked in pain. Yami looked down at the card in his hand. Chelea's cheeks were still wet from crying, but her olive eyes shown with rage at Seth. It was her that had saved him from Seth's spell. Chelea looked back at Yami, her eyes filling with tears again.

When Seth had stopped screaming, he ran at Yami, knocking him down.

"Give me your puzzle, pharaoh!" he demanded.

"Never!" Yami said wiping blood from his lip. He felt like a weak child in a fight.

"Hey! You can't do that to the pharaoh!" Teana yelled.

"I can and I will!" Seth shouted, grabbing for the puzzle. Yami blocked him.

"My pharaoh! You must destroy the Puzzle! Smash it! Smash it!" Simon Muron yelled.

"Don't you _dare_!" Seth shouted, losing his cool.

Yami hesitated. He looked at Chelea's card. Tears were rolling down her cheeks as she nodded. That was all he needed. Yami raised the Puzzle above his head, and threw it down.

"No!" he heard Seth scream. Then, nothing.

Yami opened his eyes. He felt awful. Yami looked up to see Simon Muron standing over him.

"Where am I?" Yami asked.

"You are now in the Millennium Puzzle. When you smashed it, your soul was trapped inside," Simon answered sadly.

"When can I get out? Like Chelea can when she becomes a sorceress," Yami inquired, but a thought occurred to him. "What about Chelea?"

"You can get out when someone solves the Puzzle. As for Chelea, she will be protected," Simon said. "But until then, you must sleep my dear pharaoh."

"Yes…" Yami closed his eyes drifting into a deep sleep.

__

Yami slept until Yugi Moutou solved the Puzzle. Chelea, though, stayed awake, watching the world change. Awake in grief and sorrow…

******************************************************

Keket: Sad… But long! ^_^ I _should_ have the next chapter up sooner. I'll try. Also I have some warnings about Section 2.

1. My friend asked me to have them move to a city in America the no one has probably heard of. Sorry! 

2. I wrote this before Battle City happened. Right after Yugi/Yami beat Pegasus. So bear with me here. ^_^;

Okay, I think that's it. If I have any other warnings I'll write them in my next author note. I actually expect people to stop reading after the next chapter… :'( *shrugs*

R&R!


	6. Him

Keket: Hiya people! Wow. I got this chapter up sooner than I thought I would. And you get TWO! Yes TWO chapters! Only because these chapters kinda coincide… O.o; Big word… Also the first one is kinda short… Oh yeah I must mention I've had A LOT of sugar so far. On with the story!

******************************************************

Section 2: Present

Chapter 6: Him

Running. Following laughter. Mages, holding him back. Seth laughing. Her screaming in pain. Her running. Seth yells; she falls. The thud…

"Yami!" someone says. "Yami!"

Yami woke up, startled. It had been Yugi speaking to him. Yugi was fifteen; just as Yami had been on that terrible night. They each looked alike as well. Both had purple eyes and tri-colored, spiky hair, though Yami was a little taller than Yugi was.

"Are you all right, Yami?" Yugi asked, concerned.

"Yes, Yugi. I'm all right," Yami said.

"Were you dreaming?"

"Yes…" Yami couldn't help but think that was a stupid question.

"About…?"

"A girl," Yami answered. "She's all I can remember… She had a wonderful voice. She'd sing to me in the courtyard at sunset…"

"I bet you miss her," Yugi said quietly.

"Yes I do. She was pretty, but far more than that; courageous and cunning, kind and sweet… Ra, do I miss her…" He looked out the window at the sky. "Damn that ego-maniac Seth! Her last scream still haunts my dreams…"

"What happened that made you hate Kaiba so much?" Yugi inquired. Yami didn't mind his questions; it felt good to talk.

"Kaiba's ancestor was called Seth, and he coveted her, only because she was pretty. He was jealous, so he trapped her inside a card…" A growl escaped Yami's mouth. "He was an evil mage!"

A nervous looked crossed Yugi's face. "What was her name and what did she look like?"

"Her name is Chelea. She has green eyes and light brown hair with two blonde streaks around her face," Yami sighed.

Yugi's eyes widened, and he ran to the dresser. He rummaged through it until he picked something up.

"Oh my gosh!" he exclaimed.

"What is it Yugi?" Yami inquired.

"She's gone!" Yugi was holding a blank dueling card. "This card had a girl on it who fit your description. She was usually crying."

"Then it had to be Chelea!" Yami said, jumping up. He was overjoyed but also nervous. If Chelea had gotten out of the card, that meant she was a sorceress. The world took on a whole new meaning. Yami was going to search the small town they had moved to recently. It was called "Canonsburg". 

Yugi noticed the look of sadness on Yami's face. "Wanna go to the Egyptian Festival?"

"Yes," Yami smiled. "Seeing what you people think what happened in the past always makes me fell better."

******************************************************

Keket: See? It was short. That's why y'all get TWO!

R&R! 


	7. Her

Keket: Now for the second chapter I promised!

******************************************************

Chapter 2: Her

It had been a couple of months since she had gotten out of the card. She had a job and an apartment. Also, she was a dancer at a local dance studio. In just a few months, she had become top performer. This did not set well with Krista, her rival who reminded her strongly of Aurora, though they looked nothing alike.

Yes, things were going good for Chelea Con Carni. She had made other friends, but none that she could commune with. There was just a void there; emptiness. Chelea knew she needed Yami, but had no clue where to find him. 

Chelea hadn't been surprised when her boss, Mario, put her on the schedule for a show at the Egyptian Festival. She had to perform eleven songs by herself! Luckily, they were all Shania Twain songs.

Chelea even knew what she wanted to wear; a white tube top; a knee length, white skirt; and her gold ankh on the black string. After the show, though, she'd change.

Chelea had changed a lot since Egypt. She had a new name, _Chelsea_ Con Carni, but she still made everyone call her _Chelea_. She had gone from fairly elegant to trashy; linen to leather; nothing to stilettos. Chelea didn't think Yami would even recognize her if he seen her on the street. Deep in her heart, she _desperately_ needed to see Yami. His face would surely help.

She got into her car. Chelea had applied for an "Underage Driver's License" when she had been freed. It was an experiment from the government to see how underage teens drive. Another experiment she had tried was the RUDL program, or Responsible Underage Drinking License. It had been a few weeks since she had taken the test, and had only _just_ recovered. They gave her so many shots of liquor to see how well she drove under-influence. Obviously, Chelea had passed.

Her destination was Noochie's Bar and Grille. She pulled around back to park and walked back to the front. She entered and sat at the bar. Stares followed her, but she was used to it by now.

"Green Apple Pucker, please," Chelea said sitting on a stool.

"How old are you miss?" the bartender asked. She had long, auburn hair and emerald green eyes. Her body was muscled and Chelea figured she doubled as the bouncer of the place.

"Fifteen but…" Chelea stopped and pulled out her RUDL. She handed it to the bartender.

"Fine… Chelsea?" the bartender said.

"It's Chelea. What's your name?" 

"Regina," she answered. "Green Apple Pucker was it?"

"Yeah. Thanks."

"If you don't mind me asking, what's a pretty young girl like you doin' in a place like this?"

"Boyfriend. Waiting to see my boyfriend again…" Chelea paused and took a swig of Pucker. "And drowning my sorrows until I do."

"What's his name?" Regina asked.

"Yami," Chelea said dreamily.

"Yami? What country is that from?"

Chelea shrugged. "Can't remember."

"I see," she said, thinking about something. "Well I don't think I've seen him. That I know of anyway."

"It's okay. Hopefully," Chelea's eyes sparkled, "I'll see him on Saturday."

"I hope you do!" Regina smiled and went back to working behind the bar.

Chelea finished her Pucker, and went home. Her apartment wasn't exactly small. She could easily throw a party, but didn't have many friends. Chelea decided to find Yami before she went and made friends. 'Egypt all over again,' Chelea thought to herself.

Her apartment consisted of two bedrooms, a kitchen, a bathroom, and a _huge_ living room. She plopped down on the black leather couch. Most everything she owned was black. Even her cat, Onyx, was black. Chelea had put a protection spell on everything so Onyx couldn't damage anything. 

Onyx was a beautiful cat. She had long, black hair and amber eyes. Chelea had also found a spell to put on the litter box so she didn't have to change it and so it wouldn't stink. Chelea stroked her cat, as Onyx purred. 

Chelea turned on her radio. She had to practice the songs she had to sing. They were "I'm Gonna Get'cha Good", "Juanita", "It Only Hearts When I'm Breathing", "Nah!", "C'est La Vie", "Ka-ching!", "Waiter, Bring Me Water!", "What a Way to Wanna Be", "I Ain't Goin' Down", "In My Car, I'll be the Driver", and "When You Kiss Me".

They were all good songs. Chelea made up a routine for them. She didn't want to drive the neighbors crazy, so she decided to go to bed.

She turned of the radio, and went into the kitchen. The newspaper was laying on the counter. She picked it up, and walked back into her bedroom. Chelea sat down on the queen-sized bed, and propped up some pillows to read. She usually didn't read the paper, but something told her to today. The paper had its own Duel Monsters section. She flipped to it. It read:

YUGI MOTOU WINS "KING OF GAMES" TITLE!

More on page 6.

Chelea turned to page six, taking a sip of her tea she'd brought back with her. There were a few pictures of a cute little boy that reminded her a lot of Yami. She took another sip of tea while scanning the rest of the page. A picture caught her eye, and she spat the tea all over the newspaper. Chelea muttered something in Egyptian to clear it. She was looking at Yami.

"Oh my Ra! I found him!" she exclaimed.

The caption read:

"Fifteen-year-old Yugi Motou just recently moved to the small town of Canonsburg. He attends Canon-Mac High School along with his close friends Joey Wheeler (who came in second place in the standings), Tea Gardener, and Tristan Taylor." 

Chelea took a closer look at the picture. Yami was wearing his Millennium Puzzle. 'At least I know who solved it now,' Chelea thought. She got up and walked over to her closet. Inside she knew she would find one of every Duel Monster card ever made. It was her curse. Chelea had given up dueling a long time ago. 'Maybe Yami can get me back into the game,' she thought. Chelea still knew how to duel, but she couldn't focus.

She walked back over to her bed, picked up the Duel Monsters section again, and flipped through it more. Another article caught her eye. It read:

"Seto Kaiba Invents New Virtual Dueling Game!"

"Evil conniving snake!" Chelea shouted angrily. She also said a few other choice words. 

After calming down, Chelea fell asleep. Knowing Yami was close, she slept peacefully.

******************************************************

Keket: Wow that took forever to type… I guess it didn't help that I was on the phone… *shrugs* Oh well. Hope you liked them! Oh and how Chelea got an actual _body_ shall be explained in later chapters. ^_^ 

R&R! Please?


End file.
